Minutes till Midnight
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Tinkerbell thinks she will have to spend New Years alone after she faces a disaster at the annual New Years Ball in Pixie Hollow but then Terrence surprised her.


**Minutes Till Midnight**

**Author's Note: **This is a one shot and the first Tinkerbell fic I've ever done. Please R&R and Happy New Year!

Tinkerbell sighed as she looked in her closet for something to wear. Tonight would be the annual New Years Eve Ball held every year- not one of her favorite events. You were expected to go or you would be known as a social fairy outcast to all of Pixie Hollow. Vidia even daringly showed her face at this huge social gathering. All of her friends: Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, and Rosetta all had dates except for her that is.

"What am I going to wear? I'm a pots-and-pans talent fairy not a clothes-weaving talent fairy!" she groaned to one in particular.

Tinkerbell had no idea what she was going to do about a dress. Nearly every fairy in Pixie Hollow planned this event down to the T. They all spent countless time primping and planning right after the fall season. She had spent all her time on her tinkering and had completely forgotten about ordering a dress. There was even a contest held at the ball for the best dressed fairy couple, but she wouldn't be competing in that contest this year. She didn't have a dress or a date.

She blew the dust away in the back of her closet and reached for last years dress. She knew she would be committing social suicide by wearing the same dress two years in a row, but she had no choice.

The emerald fabric fell in droves like liquid silk. It was also customary to wear an accessory that matched your talent. Last year Silvermist had sewn blue crystals into her dress to imitate water droplets. She held the dress in front of her as she gazed into her full length mirror and thought of a way to hide the fact that she'd worn it last year and then it hit her when she saw the hanging bells above her bed.

"That's it!" she cried as she ran to get a pair of scissors. She cut the bells down and began taking them off the string. She smiled to herself as she found a needle and thread and began to sew the bells the best of her ability into her old dress. No one would ever know the difference after she was finished with it.

~X~

"I can't wait to see everyone's new ball gowns this year!" Iridessa squealed excitedly twirling around in her sun colored dress with yellow sunshine engrafted into it.

"This punch is amazing ya'll!" Rosetta exclaimed as she hit up the punch bowl for her third cup.

"Take it easy on the punch Rose…I think it's making you a little tipsy." Silvermist warned.

"Let's get this party started!" Fawn yelled twirling in her imitation butterfly dress.

"You bettcha!" cried Rosetta in return as she headed for the dance floor and began kicking up her legs in her new sunflower ball gown.

"Someone's going to get lucky here tonight." Iridessa commented clearing her throat.

"Hey have you guys seen any wing of Tinkerbell yet?" asked Silvermist as she adjusted the blue beaded choker she was wearing.

"I haven't!" Fawn cut in as she took off her heels and stuffed them in her handbag.

"You never did like high heels did you Fawn?" added Iridessa.

"No I can't stand them!" Fawn grumbled as she rubbed her sore feet.

"That's real attractive…Where's your manners at Fawn?" Silvermist sneered.

"I'm an animal talent fairy Silver…I don't need any real manners for that." Fawn shot back.

"Well we all need to set a good example while were here! Everyone in Pixie Hollow will be watching including Queen Clarion herself!" Iridessa chided.

"Fine!" Fawn grumbled putting her shoes back on.

"That's more like it! Now let's party!" Silvermist cheered.

"Hey guys!" another voice cut in and the three of them turned around to see Tinkerbell standing there in her short green party dress with bells sewn into the edges of the fabric, making her tinker as she walked.

"Wow Tinkerbell you look amazing!" Iridessa gasped.

"You do girl…You look HOT!" Fawn cut in.

"No girls tonight our Tink looks glamorous…" stated Silvermist smiling approvingly.

"And I think someone wore last years dress darlings." Vidia chided icily sipping on some punch that had turned her mouth blood red.

"Wait a minute…I think she's right…" Silvermist said quietly examining her dress.

"Tink did you forget to order a dress this year?" questioned Fawn.

"Why is a stupid dress so important anyway!" fumed Tinkerbell as she ran out of the ballroom.

"Poor cupcake…She should've followed the rules." Vidia smirked as she flew off.

"Poor Tinkerbell…" sighed Silvermist sympathetically.

"Should we try and go after her?" Fawn chimed in.

"No just leave her be. I think the damage has been done for the night." said Iridessa.

"She left before anything terrible happened anyway. It would've been a disaster if Queen Clarion had seen her." remarked Silvermist.

"Yeah and besides we all need to find our dates and make sure Rosetta hasn't snuck off with any random fairy man." Iridessa sweat dropped.

"Have any of you seen Tinkerbell?" Terrence breathed heavily as he flitted between them.

"Terrence she left about five minutes ago." Fawn informed him.

"Why did she leave so early for?" questioned Terrence becoming confused.

"Vidia called her out on wearing last years dress which was the equivalent of committing social suicide." Silvermist sighed.

"Well where do you think she could've gone?" asked Terrence blankly.

"She probably went home." Iridessa said softly.

"Thanks guys!" Terrence replied quickly as he tore out of the dance hall.

"What's he in such a hurry for?" puzzled Fawn.

"I don't know…" Silvermist replied in return.

~X~

Tinkerbell tried pushing back the tears, but she just couldn't any longer. She tore into her fairy house like everything as she let everything she was holding back go. She flopped down on her bed and sobbed.

She was so stupid to think no one wouldn't notice her fairy mistake. How foolish she was to wear the same dress two years in a row. No one would probably want to be her date to any other fairy event after this year. She was so caught up in the moment that she barely heard the soft knocking at her door.

"Hello?" she called out now alerted by the faint knocking.

"Tink it's me!" a familiar voice called back.

"Terrence?" she answered back unsure if she was hearing him correctly or not.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah sure!" she sighed straightening out her dress and finger brushing her golden hair.

"Tink have you been crying?" Terrence noted noticing her blotchy red eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure you heard about my stupid mistake…Come to taunt me more?" she scoffed.

"No actually I came to see if you were okay." he said softly flitting over to her.

"How come?" she spoke up rather surprised by his statement.

"Tink do you really think I care about fancy dresses or any of that other nonsense?" he remarked.

"Why wouldn't you? Everyone else seems to think it's important." she remarked sarcastically.

"Well I don't…Tink I've wanted to tell you this for a long time so hear me out before you go off the deep end…" he said readying her for something very important she was sure.

"Okay continue." she replied waiting for his answer.

"I wanted to surprise you tonight with this." he replied handing her a tiny box. She blinked becoming very confused and opened it. Inside was a small silver bell hanging on a golden chain.

"Terrence where did you get this?' she breathed as she admired the small trinket.

"I've been saving for it a long time. I designed it and then had a jewelry talent fairy make it for me." he said softly.

"Why would you give me this though Terrence?" she pried wanting more of an explanation.

"Tinkerbell ever since the day I first met you I knew that you were special…What I'm trying to say is I love you Tink." he confessed. Tinkerbell felt her cheeks becoming red as she felt herself unable to look at him.

"I knew you didn't feel the same…I'm sorry you may keep the bell though." he respired getting up to leave until he felt her gripping his arm.

"Please don't leave." she begged causing him to look back at her as they heard the countdown to midnight start in the distance.

59.…

58.….

57.…..

"I don't know how I feel about you Terrence but since you've opened this door I don't want to close it in your face. I want to fly through it with you…" she confessed.

47.…..

46.…

45.….

"You do?" he blinked back in surprise.

"Yes I do…" she smiled sending shivers up his spine.

29.…..

28.….

27.….

"Let's make this the best New years ever Tink…" Terrence whispered.

"I agree and I know exactly how to do it too." she revealed.

19.…..

18.…..

17.…

"You do?" he inquired.

10.….

9.…

8.…..

"Yes I do." she respired as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Fireworks lit up outside their window as every fairy in Pixie Hollow excitedly welcomed in another new year, but Terrece and Tinkerbell welcomed in the love that had revived their hearts.

**A/AN: I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Please review!**


End file.
